I Need You To Need Me
by Roxius
Summary: Yako was stuck with the worst, most cruel demon she could have imagined...and she just had to fall in love with him. YakoXNeuro in 30 random sentences with some mentioned YakoXGodai, too. Some OOCness. Please R & R!


Title: I Need You To Need Me

Genre: Romance/General

Fandom: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (Check it out on OneManga!)

Pairing: Yako X Neuro and mentioned YakoXGodai (HET)

Summary: Yako was stuck with the worst, most cruel demon she could have imagined...and she just had to fall in love with him. YakoXNeuro in 30 random sentences with some mentioned YakoXGodai, too. OOC and Het. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Why**

'He treats me like dirt...he has no respect towards any human...he seems to enjoy making my life miserable...so why did I have to fall in love with him?'

**2. Jealous**

As she and Godai walked out of the door hand in hand, Yako could have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy in Neuro's eyes.

**3. Work**

Yako hated the very idea of work, but for some reason she enjoyed going on investigations with Neuro...

**4. Stupid**

"You are a stupid, stupid girl...you know that, right? You should have fallen in love with a human..."

**5. Hate**

Neuro nipped Yako's ear gently and purred in a sadistic voice: "I hate you."

**6. Warm**

His heart may have been cold, but even the slightest act of kindness gave off a powerful sense of warmth.

**7. Food**

Who ever knew Neuro was so cunning as to use Yako's love of food to lure her into bed?

**8. Music**

"Hmm...Yako, exactly how many songs focused on 'love' have been written...?"

**9. Don't**

Gripping Yako's arm with one hand and the gun she was holding in the other, Neuro kissed her gently. "Please...don't throw your life away because of me..." He whispered quietly in a kind tone.

**10. Lie**

Yako tells him that she and Godai are just friends, but Neuro knows that's a lie.

**11. Dance**

They dance together under the shining moonlight, their fears and troubles melting away with the sands of time beneath their feet.

**12. Kiss**

Yako was a little upset...and a little happy...that her first kiss had to be stolen by Neuro, who 'wanted to see what it was like'.

**13. Red**

When he saw how red Yako's face had become, Neuro decided to make it better by punching her (Of course, he didn't really care if it did anything or not).

**14. Follow**

"I'll follow you anywhere..." "Good. Glad to hear it, Yako..."

**15. Wedding**

It was a little difficult having a wedding in the bowels of the underworld, but it worked out all right in the end.

**16. Love**

"I love you, Neuro..."

**17. Child**

Godai was the only person Yako told about the secret between Neuro and her.

**18. Protect**

For some reason, Godai had to agree that Yako was more safe with Neuro than anyone else.

**19. Home**

"Mom? There's someone I want you to meet..."

**20. Tongue**

The second time they kissed, Yako tried using her tongue, but Neuro just bit into it and smiled at her discomfort.

**21. Thirst**

"Oh? Are you thirsty? How about a drink from my special demonized-" "P-Please, Neuro, just pull your pants back up! ...Before I become too tempted..."

**22. Hair**

Who knew Neuro's hair could even be useful for sex? Certainly not Yako.

**23. Threat**

"Stay away from her..."

**24. Straight**

Cackling, Neuro exclaimed, "You should be glad I'm straight, Yako! Unlike some people I know..." Godai knew that cocky bastard was talking about him.

**25. Fat**

Neuro knew that Yako would have to get fat at one point from all the food she ate. 'Once it finally happens...I'll kiss her good-bye and pop her like a balloon! Ha ha ha ha ha!'

**26. Hug**

At first, Neuro had no idea how to perform a 'hug'. He eventually got a personal lesson from Yako, though, and he soon enjoyed giving them out in earnest, much to everyone's dismay...

**27. Death**

When Neuro finally realized Yako was dead, two feelings flowed through him at the same time...joy and sadness.

**28. Words**

The words just couldn't come out...they just couldn't come out...too much needed to be said...but there was such little time...

**29. Mystery**

The ultimate mystery for Neuro to solve...was why someone like Yako had fallen in love with him.

**30. Supernova**

Although he hated to admit it, Neuro thought of Yako similiar to a supernova; bright, beautiful and powerful. At least, powerful in a mental aspect...

* * *

A/N: I'm going to be writting a few Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro fics, so please forgive me if you are disappointed with what I'm writing. I'm trying my best and I'm writing on what I want to write about, so please enjoy it if you can, okay?


End file.
